User talk:TheIndifferentist
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, TheIndifferentist, and thank you for your contribution to Talk:Brightwood! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :-- Enodoc (Talk) 08:56, 20 January 2011 Images You've uploaded a load of great images! Nice work! (Forgot to license the last few, but never mind.) I was wondering whether in your travels you came across any good images of Shifting Sands. It's the only Fable III region I can think of right now that I haven't seen anything of. We could also do with replacing the concept image in that page's infobox with a screenshot if you can find one. Keep up the good work, Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 16:34, March 17, 2011 (UTC) :I appreciate that. I apologize for any images I forgot to license. I'll try to be more diligent in the future. And I've actually been on the lookout for a quality image of Shifting Sands. I don't have any currently, but I'll do some more looking around. I'm hoping this wiki will be inundated with great images/captures once Fable III comes out on PC. Thanks. TheIndifferentist 19:02, March 17, 2011 (UTC) Categories We need to decide how we should make use of categories so that we have a standard to add to the Manual of Style. Please see here and leave your thoughts. Thanks, Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 22:26, March 21, 2011 (UTC) Possibly an incredibly daft question... Hey there, I'm relatively new to Fable (well, compared to you at least). I only started playing Fable II and then only the one playthrough. Currently hooked on the third installment and struggling with he "We need guns, lots of guns" achievement. From you bio, which is rather epic if you don't mind me saying, you seem rather knowledgable about the game and wondered if you could answer something for me... "Multiple players can pool their weapons, creating a community chest that once full can be passed around to unlock the achievement for all current participants and those who may join later." - One of the notes on the entry about the achievment. I don't understand it. I have a few people who play FIII I can trade with. But does it mean you need to have all the legendary weapons in your posession at a any given time, or just own each one "at some point? Also, what does the note mean about a "community chest" that can be shared? Is that a feature in the game or just an expression? (That's the "daft question" part). I'd appriciate any help as this task looks like a mountain from where I'm...well... sitting. Thanks, Azirael (XBL: Azireal) :Welcome to the Fable Wiki! Ironically, I don't actually have this achievement myself, but I can still help you out. Earning this achievement is indeed a daunting task, but a diligent player can get about half of the needed weapons in one playthrough. The achievement's page lists all the weapon locations. To answer your question, you must have all 50 weapons in your possession at the same time for the achievement to unlock. And the so-called "community chest" is not an official game feature, but rather a user's own proposed method for unlocking this cheevo easily (Not a bad one, though). Hope this helps! TheIndifferentist 03:22, March 25, 2011 (UTC) : :---------------------------------------------------------- : :Thanks for the welcome =) It's been incredibly useful for quests such as Temple's Treasure and The Pen Is Mightier... :Yeah I've collected all I can, bar the one in the Auroran mines as I chose not to exploit them (damn my niceness!). Don't suppose you know what this "community chest" strategy is? Also, why would people trade weapons with you? Surely they will want to hold onto theirs? It just seems like a very strange achievement =/ ::Well, the Community Chest method only works for unlocking the achievement itself. You'd need to have at least one other person willing to trade with you, and have all 50 legendary weapons between you. Then, you'd just let the other player "hold" your weapons (just the ones he needs) so that the achievement unlocks for him. After that, he'd give your weapons back along with all of his that you need for the achievement, so that it unlocks for you, too. It's the same principle when dealing with more than two participants, just letting each person hold all 50 temporarily so they get the achievement. Actually acquiring all 50 weapons to keep for yourself is another endeavor entirely. I'm like you, I want to hold on to my weapons. Buying multiple copies of each weapon from stores helps as it gives you surplus for trading. And it's a good idea to avoid trading with complete strangers, as many, many players have been scammed. If you have any friends who are preparing to move on from Fable III, it couldn't hurt to ask them if they'll let you have all their weapons. Good luck! TheIndifferentist 17:42, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the correction I don't know where I got that from... it's probably because of what it sounded like. My opinion became a fact in my mind... Could you check if I made any other mistakes? K'jal'mar ( The talk| ) 23:19, April 24, 2011 (UTC) :It's not a problem. And no mistakes, either. You're good. TheIndifferentist 00:06, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Just A Simple Message Just a simple message really, and not so much a question as a comment. Got started here recently, and already I have noticed your contributions. Well done! It's nice to see someone so diligent in delivering this Fable information to the masses. Oh, and your profile. With the Gargoyle insult, LOVE it :) Thanks again, and it also bears mentioning that I have every weapon on an alternate profile, save for the Chickenbane. I briefly held this weapon, but passed it along to a good friend who was instrumental to my success in my humble beginnings. A small price to pay, really (and actually I am certain I could borrow this back at any given time). My gamertag is x SDL x if you wish to add me, I suppose I can be bothered to return to Fable III (as Fable II is eating away my days now). Tatty-Bye now ;) S.D.L. 00:04, May 1, 2011 (UTC) :Well, let me be the first to welcome you to the Fable Wiki! (Automated welcome message notwithstanding, of course.) I appreciate your comments. I'm relatively new here myself, and my contributions pale in comparison to those of some of our veteran users. Sadly, it seems that many of them are no longer active, so we're always in need of new blood. I hope you'll stick around and help out. If you have any questions, you can certainly ask me, and I'll do my utmost to assist, but there's also Enodoc, our (seemingly) lone active Admin. Whatever you need, he'll sort it out. Thanks again. -- TheIndifferentist 20:34, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Glad to help! Let's get the achievement articles finished up!HoboHunter28 02:28, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Personal Message The page seemingly dedicated to myself was a mistake on my part. Just thought I should tell you so you don't think I'm some arrogant arse.King Brennus 02:25, May 15, 2011 (UTC)King Brennus :The thought never entered my mind. You're certainly not the first to make that mistake. I just marked it for deletion to ensure that it's brought to the attention of an admin. -- TheIndifferentist 03:13, May 15, 2011 (UTC) : :Most appreciated. King Brennus 03:39, May 15, 2011 (UTC)King Brennus HEY Did you catch some of the things that were "added" to the Fable III game page? I've corrected it as best I can so it isn't vulgar but if you can fill it in I'm sure it would look 10x better.King Brennus 06:19, May 15, 2011 (UTC)King Brennus :Wiki vandals...I'll never understand what drives them. I reverted the page to the version before it was vandalized. I find that's the best method for cleaning up when someone vandalizes a page several times, as was the case this time, if there aren't any Admins or rollbacks around. Thanks for the help. -- TheIndifferentist 06:50, May 15, 2011 (UTC)